Silver Dazzle
This page is still a work in progress. asksilverdazzle.tumblr.com Ask Silver Stuff, Yeah! is a question blog, normally updated by the story of her fiancee, Rainboom Stinson. Her art style is vector recolors. Early life Silver was born into a small family, with her father, mother and her two brothers. She was very close to her parents, unlike her two twin brothers who spent more time at social events than home. Having a close relationship with her father, she quickly learned to fly under a combat discipline due to the nature of her fathers work. Her father, a REA recon flier, always thought highly of her flying skills, constantly teaching her new tricks. With this, she grew extremely attached to him, until one day he died in a flying accident during a lightening storm. Due to this, she grew distant with her mother and her quickly-appointed stepfather, normally spawning arguments and bitter rivalries. She lived with her decaying family, normally spending the nights at her friend Inkwell's house. Moving out as soon as she gained her cutie mark, she lived with her brothers in Trottingham North. Having a tendency to have multiple partners, she slowly started adapting to her brothers' lifestyle. It was here were she met a mare known as Fulcrum, one of the Ministry of Defence's "Successor Ponies". She eventually had a relationship with this mare, which didn't end too well when she started to become reckless with her flying, much to Fulcrums petty annoyance. After completing Weather school with flying colors, she and her friend, workmate and slight crush Firenze worked in tandem to provide weather services for the city of Trottingham. As she got older, she rose through the ranks of the Trottingham weather patrol, alongside Firenze, to eventual leaders of the project. After hearing of her mother's affair with her stepdad, she quickly became bitter towards her own family, and moved to the outskirts of Cloudsdale, owning one of the highest-altitude houses there. Talent Her talent, in-flight light shows, use a variety of liquids to achieve their desired effect. Due to this, she has a whole room in her house dedicated to them. She has a hobby of collecting as many different colors and styles of liquid, ranging from Griffon blood to the tears of a Hydra. Such liquids are dabbed onto her wings, creating said effects when she flies above the average cloud height, where the temperature is lower, causing either color change, after-images or a dazzling-like effect. Relationship with Rainboom A year after moving to Cloudsdale, she started another hobby of flying to smaller towns. This is were she met her new friends, one of which being her current fiancee, Rainboom Stinson. She worked in the high-altitude department of the weather patrol for the Cloudsdale-Ponyville sector. Eventually getting Rainboom to move in with her, her popularity with the locals increased, even getting to help Rainboom with the Wonderbolts. Eventually she was chosen by Spitfire for a test, of which she passed. She now works in the Wonderbolts, as part of the B team. After being in a relationship with him for a few months, he proposed to her on Hearts and Hooves day. She said yes, of course. They live in a larger house, a kilometer away from her original house. She is very protective of her friends, even resorting to putting herself in danger to help them, even to the point of actually selling her old house to help pay for somepony's debt. Personality Silver is quite an open and caring pony, normally putting her friends feelings in front of her own. She does enjoy bragging, however. Also enjoys hearing everything about everypony, whether that be secrets or general gossip.